The Galaxian Chronicles
by BlazeTorchicFire
Summary: Strike, also known as the evil Trickster, has his sights on destroying the planet known as Galaxia in the Solacion Galaxy. Maria, a 14 year old hedgehog and Spike, a experiment gone wrong, team up with characters from all francises to defeat this evil and save the galaxy. Just one problem: what is Spike hiding? Could it wipe out the Freedom Guardians all together?


Chapter 1- Baking Up a New Face

**A/N: RE-EDIT-EDIT: I'm extending this story big-time. This will SO beat The Subspace Emissary World's Conquest by AuraChannellerChris. They have 3.5 million words? So what? My story will be a FanFiction hit, a YouTube sensation AND a cool Wikipedia website ( .com). Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOX**

Maria tied her roller skates onto her feet. She stroked her sparkly initials scribbled onto them. She remembered when her late mother, Lauren, had given them to her 5 years ago. How they still fitted she would never know but they always reminded her of how her mother died; a monstrous earthquake had shaken the area 4 days after she turned 9. Lauren had been killed by a collapsing building which also killed her father, Liam. As she recalled the personal memory, her yellow quills got caught on the door handle but her loyal Chimchar undid it instantly. He had been her partner since she was 7 but never battled so he never got to evolve. That would all change as she was planning to get the 18 badges and beat the 9 Champions to gain the title of Pokémon Master Duke/Duchess. The smell of burning cookies entered her nose and Melissa, Maria's 10 year old sister, came running, blowing the biscuits to remove any black smoke that was lingering around them. Maria rolled her eyes. She had told her sister a thousand times to always keep an eye on the time and what was she doing? Playing Kid Icarus Uprising on her red 3DS XL. According to her, she was facing Chapter 6- where the main character, named and designed after the legendary angel guardian Pit, was facing his "anti-self" Dark Pit (or Pittoo as Palutena calls him) who Medusa, the main villain, had taken a shining to. Melissa looked at her sister.

"What?" She asked, a hint of annoyance exiting her tone. Maria looked at her sister.

"What is it with that game of yours?"

"Kid Icarus Uprising is the BEST game ever! It has great characters, action-packed gameplay, a lovely soundtrack…"

"Not to mention it teaches kids violence."

"Hey, don't put the readers off the game!"

"And you don't break the fourth wall! That's for the adults!"

"You're not an adult. You're only 14!"

"So what? I'm the boss, and you know it!"

"Hmmm…" She went quiet for a few minutes. She noticed her Pokémon, Dedenne, helping her starter Pokémon Totodile put out some fire in the oven. Maria turned to leave but she stopped when Melissa called after her:

"Bye sis! Bye Chimchar!" Maria turned to meet Melissa's sapphire gaze. Never before had the two been on a Pokémon adventure and Maria was worried. Totodile and Dedenne weren't the strongest of Pokémon and she hoped the two could cope with the absence of Pokémon Centres (hospitals for Pokémon)

"Look after the customers like I showed you Mel." Maria reminded but Melissa interrupted her. Amusement and a bit of annoyance ran through her face expression.

"I know all the details!" She beamed. Maria waved once more before closing the door to the PokéBakery. She stopped to look at it one more time before skating alongside the other shops.

_Next stop: Mobius Palace, home of King Magnus. Here's hoping he's in a good mood for once…_

OoO

She skated along with ease; her feet sliding left to right and back again. As she looked up, the early morning sun shine reflected off her long yellow quills that moved side to side as she rolled. Also above her, hordes of Pidgeotto, Pelipper and Fletchinder were flying, their feathers shining in the sunshine. There were no clouds in the blue sky. The temperature was already warm, but she forgot it was early August, meaning the weather was going to be clear, hot and beautiful all day and hopefully all week.

She then noticed that Chimchar began snoozing on her right shoulder, its slight noises were enough to make Maria giggle. Maria then slowed to turn, taking a side route down a lighted alleyway. Using her agility, she dodged the stray dustbin bags and dustbins until she popped into Mobotropolis Square. In the centre was a huge fountain, designed by travelling designer Margie. No-one really knew her and the other one who did was Maria's Japanese pen-pal Ai. They had met once and Ai was a bubbly girl but was sensitive and quite shy around new people. The fountain was designed to resemble a legendary hero, known by most as Sonic the Hedgehog. He had saved her in the earthquake but failed to save her parents and her baby brother, who was only 1 at the time. His name was Maurice, the same as Sonic's middle name. Sonic had disappeared not long after and hadn't been seen since. It was thought he was upset with himself and went into hiding but no evidence of him was ever found. But that was 2 years ago.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the sky, making the sun's rays seem brighter and more intense. The light surrounded the area and Chimchar blocked his eyes, having awoken by the sound of the light crackling across the sky like a lightning bolt. Maria skated away, scared out of her wits. Chimchar lost his grip and grabbed Maria's quills. As she skated towards the south street, known as "Burossamu Ōdōri" (Blossom Boulevard), her left skate suddenly got trapped in a manhole cover hole and she began losing her balance. As she was about to hit her head on the concrete, someone or something caught her. Her brown eyes met a pair of closed ones and she recognised her rescuer as a female Cyndaquil, her flames blazing intensely.

"Cyndaquil!" Called a female and a teenager came running with her long black hair flowing behind her. Her purple eyes shone indigo and she wore a navy jacket with pink fur as features, a purple sleeveless top, a knee high short white skirt, black socks and pink boots. Around her neck was a moon necklace. Her clothes and hair seemed soaked and she had dewdrops dripping down her.

"Sorry, Cyndaquil sometimes doesn't listen." She cast a glance at her partner but she just turned her head away defiantly. Chimchar attempted to befriend the Cyndaquil but she scorched his face with a powerful Flamethrower. He fell back, his eyes in the "fainted anime" position. The girl sighed. She then noticed Maria staring at her weirdly, as if she had done something wrong or showed herself up.

"What!?" She snapped, twirling a strand of hair between two fingers. Like it or not, it was in her nature to be stern but she didn't like the way this hedgehog girl was staring at her. Maria blinked a few times before looking into the girl's eye.

"Y-you're an h-h-human!" She whispered, her voice quivering. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely. Of course she was a human. Maybe they didn't have humans here?

_Better clear this up before she asks more questions on me…_

"Well, yeah obviously. You see, me and my family were at a picnic, right? Well, I go off exploring when my vision goes blank. A light, definitely on the verge of white-yellow surrounded me and I woke up soaked. Cyndaquil helped me, didn't you?" The girl explained. Cyndaquil nodded curtly. It seemed that the girl and Cyndaquil didn't get along at all.

"Temporarily of course." She remarked, helping Maria to her feet.

"You've been enough help anyway. Return!" The girl returned the Fire Mouse to its Poke Ball. She faced Maria and they locked eyes. "She taught me how to be a "Pokémon Trainer" whatever that is…" She trailed off. Maria nodded in acknowledgement. The light in the sky moments earlier must have been some sort of teleport.

"You must have been sent here by Chaos Control." Maria concluded but the human girl laughed.

"Come on. What's Chaos Control? And where am I anyway?"

"The Solacion Galaxy, the planet Galaxia and the city of Mobotropolis. Chaos Control is a type of teleport that allows a person to travel through time and space. How that happened randomly I don't know."

"Maybe this jewel holds the answers." She pulled a sparkling dark blue emerald-shaped jewel out her bag, the rays bouncing off it.

"That's it! That Chaos Emerald, jewels of extreme power, must have teleported you here."

"Hang on; I don't think we've been introduced."

"No, we haven't. What's your name then? I'm Maria and I'm 14." The girl let out a little laugh.

"14? You look older. I'm Ella Jones and I'm WAY older at 17." She replied. Maria let out a hand. Ella was about to take it but found herself being dragged off by her newfound friend.

"Hey! This isn't civilised!" She called angrily. No-one had ever treated her like this but Maria smiled. It wasn't that reassuring but it softened her rage a bit.

"If you visit Galaxia, you need to meet the King. His name's Magnus and believe me, he acts tough but he's really soft." She pointed to a high palace high in the distant hills.

"We're running there!?" She asked but Maria threw a Poke Ball and an eagle-like Pokémon roared.

"Nope, we go by Talonflame!" She said, stopping. Ella patted Talonflame and he nuzzled her in greeting. They boarded and flew into the air. Talonflame's wings seemed to spew stray flames in its streamline. For Ella, being a first-timer, the ride was exciting. Riding on a bird was cool enough but one that resembled a phoenix? That was even cooler!

"Wow! This is fun Marie!" Ella called, watching the scenery below rush by. Maria narrowed her brown eyes.

"Maria, not Marie." She corrected. Ella scratched her head sheepishly

"Sorry Maria."

OoO

Meanwhile….

"YOU IDIOTIC SNEASEL!" Came a hideous screech. Inside the King's throne room, a Sneasel bowed her head in sorrow. She had tried her hardest to complete her mission but it failed, just like she feared.

"I tried, Your Majesty. He wouldn't cooperate, knowing you have ZX. ZX was _his _idea, and you SPOILED it!" Sneasel screamed but was silenced by a Hawlucha using Close Combat, which was super effective. Her eyes lay on the King, who was deep in thought. He was a hedgehog with ruby red fur but nothing else showed as he wore a white hooded cloak with golden attachments and golden boots. He had white gloves and glowing purple eyes, that seemed clouded with both anger and disappointment. He said he liked to keep his identity a secret. Sneasel saw Eevee look at her with sympathy. She knew that Sneasel had a bad history of being trained as a secret assassin before being released. For years, she had tried to find her trainer but never did. Eevee found her and brought her under her wing. She explained that her trainer was a ninja hedgehog called Ba'al. After an accident caused Ba'al to release Sneasel for her own safety, Eevee found her and nursed her back into shape. The king narrowed his eyes but stopped.

"What exactly did he say?" He asked. Sneasel was about to explain what "he" said but, as if on cue, a figure, quite tall with black boots, stormed in, a golden cloak whipping around him that covered his quills. He wore a brown scarf-like collar on his black uniform. He had brown gloves that glowed with purple light, obviously dark magic of sorts. His crimson eyes shown in the darkness under the hood. His boots were mostly brown and grey but had a touch of black and had a thunderbolt symbol near his heel. A gold belt crossed his torso and gold buckles lined his knee high boots. Next to him was a female…half-hedgehog half-cat. She wore a black dress-uniform thing with short black high-heeled boots. Her multiple black quills revealed a crimson face with brown eyes. She wore gloves with black flame-patterned cuffs on them. The male turned to the Hedgecat, and she saw his urge to remain not angry.

"Stay here Lexy." The tall figure ordered; his voice quite deep with scorn. Lexy bowed her head in acceptance and loyalty. Beside her, a white bear cub with light blue features tried to waddle forward but Lexy held him back. He sniffed, but that was his biology talking.

"Hey! Let me go! I wanna join in!" The cub yelled. Lexy rolled her eyes. Cubchoo was really immature at times but she had to put up with it.

"Cubchoo, this is between my brother and Magnus. We're not involved, OK?" She tried to remain composted but extreme annoyance hit her heart like it was hit by a rugby ball. Cubchoo just sighed. Magnus leapt off his throne and stared. Lexy's brother was way older and taller than him but, with his ability of persuasion, he could easily turn his frown into a smile. Sadly, he was in a foul mood like usual. He figured he knew what he wanted but he couldn't afford for "ZX" to get back into his hands. Not after what his agent did, who had disappeared from the prisons 6 days previous.

"Sneasel told me that it was YOU who found ZX." He hissed, flexing his arm. What was not known about Lexy's brother was that his right arm was flesh and blood. The fur was a faux-fur cover and underneath was golden metal. He had to have it robotized when an accident happened on his ship, built by himself, called the Phantom II. Magnus gulped. Whenever he talked with that tone, that meant he was toast.

"W-well…y-y-you're welcome to t-take i-tt back-k…" Magnus stuttered but pulled himself together. He beckoned his client to follow and Lexy also tagged along. Sneasel was eager to join in but Hawlucha kept her down. She squirmed under Hawlucha's wing's weight and Eevee tackled him, releasing her friend. Sneasel ran down the stairs the trio had taken just seconds ago and found them talking around some sort of case, smoke was circulating inside. It bleeped like a heartbeat. Sneasel looked closely at the inside of the capsule.

_Is that ZX? I wonder what he or she actually is…_

As she pondered, she heard Magnus explaining something and craned her ear to get the scoop.

"…At the moment he is in suspended animation. It's 98% complete. No-one even knows this thing's power, as he processed the power of chaos itself."

"Chaos itself!? You mean he can wield the legendary Doom Orbs, which has doomed echidnas for centuries?" Lexy asked with disbelief but a death stare from her brother silenced her.

"I ask the questions." He stated and Lexy nodded. Magnus handed the hedgehog a jewel and Sneasel recognised it as the yellow Chaos Emerald. It took a while but Eevee caught up with Sneasel and the two examined the capsule when the three left.

"It's done. 100% complete. Let's awaken it!" Eevee squealed and managed to unlock the door using the password "Ragnell". The steam that was in the tight space covered the room in a thick blanket and the two saw a medium sized hedgehog, looking about the size of a normal 17 year old, appear, and his gaze seemed to be on the two.

"That's ZX, right?" Eevee muttered anxiously. Sneasel nodded. The two managed to see the hedgehog slowly approach them, a sense of wariness in his look.

"H-hello…" The hedgehog said; his voice quiet with fright. Sneasel smiled.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you." She explained. ZX looked and saw Lexy, her brother and Magnus noticing the steam.

"It's THEM I'm scared of. Any ways out?" Eevee and Sneasel exchanged glances. They pointed to a staircase next to them.

"That staircase leads outside. That's the way out." ZX immediately left, leaving nothing behind, not even a trace. The three (Lexy, Magnus and her brother) found their way blocked by Magnus's Mawile. She looked flustered.

"Sir…Its ZX…He's escaped!" The Pokémon yelled. The three looked at her.

"WE KNOW!" They yelled in chorus.

OoO

Back outside, Maria and Ella had seen a huge explosion from the air. Ella managed to dodge a blazing bit of stone that hurled itself into the air.

"What the heck?" Maria asked herself, landing Talonflame in the courtyard and returning it to his Poke Ball. Ella saw the three figures running.

"Marathon?" She asked. Maria then saw a fourth figure. He was on one of the many balconies. He looked like a male hedgehog. He had red fur and grey stripes along his quills. He had chocolate brown eyes and had a dark grey jacket on him. He also wore boots that stuck out at the edges like a knight's. They were black with an amber jewel and a white stripe running over the middle.

"He needs help. Come on!" Maria dragged Ella off while returning Chimchar and Talonflame. They saw the strange hedgehog escaping through the courtyard at the front. He was fast but after a few minutes, they caught up to him. Ella quite liked the look of him. He was a bit out of breath but eyed them with interest.

"Come on!" Ella lend a hand. The hedgehog blinked. Of course, he had no idea who she was, and she certainly wasn't a hedgehog.

"You heard her!" Maria joined in, looking at him up and down. He took a few steps backwards and ran towards the gate.

"We must have spooked him." Ella concluded.

"Hey! Kids!" Called a female voice. It was Sneasel with Eevee; not far behind.

"What?" The two asked in chorus. Eevee blinked.

"That hedgehog you met was ZX. Me and Sneasel managed to wake him from suspended animation and helped him escape. Why he's so spooked is beyond me. For now, we need to keep a big difference between him and Lexy, her brother and Magnus." Eevee explained. Ella looked at them.

"Who's Lexy? And who's her brother?" She asked. Sneasel leapt onto her shoulder.

"According to Magnus's files, Lexy and her brother live on some-sort of fortress in space after Ragnell, their home planet, was destroyed in the Great War 10 years ago." She said, looking up as she spoke. Ragnell? Great War? Destroyed? This seemed too good to be true for Ella. This meant adventure and fun in a way.

"So, we need to find ZX?" Maria asked. Eevee and Sneasel nodded. They saw him in the next courtyard (there were four in the North, South, East and West) to the South. As they came into about a length of a fox away, ZX narrowed his eyes.

"Stop following me!" He screamed, his voice was at a really high pitch. Maria sighed.

"Listen, we need to stick together. We're on YOUR side. Just come with us!" She explained. ZX sighed himself and nodded.

"Fine, but the girl next to you gives me the creeps." Ella then got angry.

"Just because I'm a human doesn't mean no-one can trust me!" She got a bit carried away and her anger nearly thrashed ZX. Maria face-palmed.

"Ella, calm down. ZX didn't mean it that way, right?" ZX nodded. She then saw his hands start to shake. Maria grabbed Ella and gently pulled her hair. She retaliated by slapping her shoulder. ZX looked at Eevee.

"Do they do this all the time?" His voice quivered a bit but Eevee shrugged.

"I don't know them so I don't know." She replied. ZX's hands suddenly glowed green and the two found themselves unable to move.

"Psychokinesis?" Maria asked.

"Evidently." Ella simply replied. He stopped his "attack".

"Hang on, you haven't told me who you lot are." He pointed out, looking at the four.

"I'm Maria. I'm 14 years old. It's actually a pleasure to meet you ZX." Maria said and looked at Ella.

"_Actually _a pleasure? What the heck do you mean by that!?" He demanded, his psychokinesis firing up from his palms. Maria sweat-dropped.

"Um…It means…I'm not an expert on friend-making. Having someone who wants me to say my name is a bit unnatural for me." She explained. She sighed in relief when a flash of acceptance warmed ZX's gaze.

"Ella Jones. I'm 17." She leant out a hand-shake. ZX just returned the hand- even though he didn't know what it was. He then eyed Sneasel and Eevee.

"Um…Hi. I'm Eevee and this is my friend Sneasel. We're Pokémon…if you were wondering ZX." Eevee introduced herself while Sneasel leapt off Ella's shoulder and onto ZX's. He just groaned.

"Get. Off." He slowly ordered and gently pushed her. Sneasel obeyed, jumping off. Ella then had a brainstorm.

"Maybe ZX needs a proper name. I'll let him choose." She looked in his direction. He thought for a suitable name. A sudden thought hit him. Since he was a hedgehog, he had spiky quills. Spiky…Maybe something along those lines?

"I have the perfect name. What about something like Spike?" ZX suggested. Ella nodded.

"That's perfect ZX…no…Spike." She smiled. For the first time, Spike smiled. In his mind, a sudden dark thought hit him hard.

_Hang on…what about The Trickster's plan? And his agent? How can I be a friend and a foe at the same time?_

**XOXOXOX**

**The SSB characters come in (at the earliest Chapter 9) later so stay tuned. Read, review and favourite me/this story!**

**BlazeTorchicFire**

**xxx**


End file.
